This Feeling I Call Alone
by xoLiquidVamp
Summary: // SASUSAKU // She just wanted to see him. Just one last time. This was her dying wish. // Oneshot!


**Disclaimer; ***I disclaim all rights to the anime/manga and am not in any sort affiliated with any groups in the creating of Naruto!* All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If I created Naruto, I would make it Sasuke and Sakura get together in the end. D: Or now… or in the beginning. xD

-

-

-

**A/N;** Go check out my blank website. 8D I'll be adding stuff to it soon. But, as of right now there's a comment box in it. Leave a comment there. :D

**www . xoLiquidVamp . webs . com** (Just take the spaces out. D: Or there's a link on my fanfiction homepage!)

**Important; **OOC WARNING. It's a romance story, so Sasuke is tend to be OOC eventually. I'll try and keep him IC as possible, but sometimes I can fail at that. D: Sakura will definitely be OOC. If the unnecessary OOC is too much for you (it is for some people…) please do not continue to read this. I don't want reviews or PM's saying, "Sasuke and/or Sakura is a little OOC. :|…" Because I know. And you do too. Thanks! :)

-

-

-

**Rating;** T for Teens.

**Pairing(s);** //_MAIN__:_ _SasuSaku _

* * *

**This Feeling I Call**

**A L O N E**

_Written by: __xoLiquidVamp_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

* * *

_She can't get hurt when she has __no one__ to hurt her._

And this is where her story begins. Or continues. She's finally added the next chapter in her life after everything that has happened. When Sasuke left, the book in her life ended. No more pages were left. Her life was unfinished, and unwritten; leaving off at a cliffhanger. Her future living in suspense. But now, there is a sequel. And the sequel is about how she survived the criticism, survived the emptiness, and survived the unhappiness.

She was so submissive to _him._ That boy… she would have done anything that she could have for him. _Anything!_ And he threw her out of his life. Made it perfectly clear in her eyes that she is not needed. She was unnecessary to him. A burden. Just someone in the way.

His real focus was on Naruto. His _rival. __Best friend__._ Naruto was strong. Sasuke looked for competition. He was strong. _Strong…_ Sakura was…

_I was useless. Someone who watched my strong teammates from behind. Watched them grow, as I stayed the same. The damsel in distress that needed to be saved. What use was I to my team? I had no use._

She wanted to prove him wrong. She wanted to prove them all wrong. They may not have said she was weak, but it was bluntly obvious that she was of no use to her team _ever._ She wanted them to watch her from behind. Watch as she blossomed from her tiny bud. That would make her happy. Because then she would know that she wasn't a pointless asset.

So she got strong. For them. It was all for them. She went to the best of the best. The person at the top. She went to the hokage herself, and requested training. And her wish was granted.

Now she works in the medics' field, in the arts of healing. Her strength surprises those around her, and her medics skills are one of the best in Konoha. She's grown up from the little girl that everyone has left behind. _Especially Sasuke Uchiha._ Rumor has it that she may even surpass the hokage herself. She finally feels as though she has blossomed. Blossomed into something meaningful; something useful. Which makes her happy.

_Happy… She is happy, right?_

No.

She's not.

How can she be happy?

Everything is the same to her.

Her pursuit for Sasuke has come to an end. She will look for him no more. She will not waste her time when people here need her. Sasuke will always be an important person in her life. But, she won't solely base her life around saving his. She would have without second thought years ago. But things have changed. Realization hit her hard and ugly. She was in so much pain when he left. He hurt her so bad… so _damn_ bad. He tore her to pieces and left her alone. So she realized…

_If you do not have anyone, they can't hurt you._

And never again does she want to feel that pain. The pain he gave her. The way he hurt her. Never again…

Day by day she will get up, go to the hospital and do her job. For years she's continued this same routine. Going on a mission Lady Tsunade sends her on once in a while. Aside from that, she wakes up, goes to the hospital, does what is needed to be done, and goes home, awaiting for the same thing the next day.

It's what she does. It's what she'll continue to do. This is how she was meant to live her life. Saving others. With love in her life she will be distracted. And on account of that, someone could die. She will not let that happen. It's a simple life. But it could save others from pain… and also herself.

_No one is here to hurt me. And I can save others from pain. This is my sole purpose in life._

Her life is so empty now. Doing the same thing over and over again. But she lives to help these people. She will not disappoint them. She's finally found a way to make use of herself. And that won't be taken away.

And then every night, when her shift ends, she goes home _alone._ No one is waiting for her. No one will ever wait for her. She will not let anyone in; and she dares not even risk it.

What she has not failed to notice is all her friends are happily taken. Which─even though she won't admit it─is partly why she won't let anyone in. She was so in love with Sasuke Uchiha, so addicted to him, head over heels for the avenging boy. She never gave up on him. And to see all her friends happily taken makes her feel so much more _alone_ than ever.

They're all so happy. She loves seeing them happy. They're smiles when they are with the ones they love.

If only that could have happened to her, too.

But she was all but rejected. _Denied_ by Sasuke. When she admitted her love to him, he still left her. Left her alone. For years after that she has been still head over heels for him. Wanting to save him from his life choices.

But enough is enough. She cannot waste her life doing that. Sasuke rejected her. That is that. While everyone else has someone to smile with…

She has no one. And she's ok with that.

Rejection is too much. Sasuke leaving was so hard to deal with. She will not go through that pain again. Her life is already planned out for her. This is how she lives it, and this is how she will continue to live it.

_Alone. No one to go home too._

She will focus on her work and healing people that need to be treated. No mistakes are tolerated. It's best with no distractions. So, for the rest of her life this is how Haruno Sakura will be seen.

_One of the best healers, always helping others. With a secret sadness poisoning her isolated heart._

As Sakura walked past one of the offices inside the hospital, tiny moans and exotic giggles were heard through the thin wooden door. _The moans from passionate kissing trailing over ones hot, urging body…_ Her eyes shift in that direction for a split second before she shakes her head, denying her hearts wishes, quickly getting away from the office. "I am ok with being alone. It keeps my heart from shattering; because no one is here to break it." She tells herself as she brushes off all thoughts and exits the hospital doors for the night.

* * *

_She was hurt._

_In pain._

_Suffering._

_Dying._

_Slowly fading away from her life._

_No one here to help her._

_And she was ok with that._

_She had a purpose,_

_And fulfilled it._

_She can leave everyone behind_

_knowing she did not live a meaningless life._

_But,_

_She just wanted to see him._

_Just one more time._

_One __last__ time._

_Her dying wish…_

_To see him._

_One last look._

_Her last sight._

_Her old love._

_Because love never dies_

_until the soul does._

_And that will be tonight._

_Tonight she will reach it._

_Her last dying breath._

* * *

Wet, sticky liquid was felt underneath her lifeless hands as she laid against a tree; the only thing supporting her. It was her blood. Her very own blood. She found it hard to even be able to continue breathing; to be able to get the air that was becoming more difficult to take in. Her entire body was numb, in pain, sore, _slowly becoming more lifeless._ She knew she was going to die. Right here, right now, she was going to die. And no one could save her.

But she wasn't scared.

In all honesty, she embraced death. Welcomed it. Because she knew it was her time. She lived a young, short life, helping others to live longer ones. And she feels she did a good job at it. She found her destiny. And now her time was up. For twenty five years she breathed the air everyone else breathed, lived the life everyone else lived. Felt as much pain as the next person.

And she never gave up.

Even now, in her dying breath, she's not giving up. She just knows when to stop. She's tired. That's what it is. She's worked day and night at times, always on constant alert; some say she's healed more people than even the fifth hokage. Her work stresses her, but she continued it. And now the end has come.

Her life exhausted her. And she was ready to embrace her second life.

"Stay put, Haruno Sakura! We will bring you back to the village as fast as we can! Don't die on us!" An ANBU member shouted towards her, while the rest of the members surrounded her, ready to carefully pick her up and take her into immediate care.

"No," she stated it so simply, her eyes closing, but her thoughts still roaming.

"B-but─! What do you mean?"

"Do not." She groaned as she tried to move, even the slightest bit to get out of her uncomfortable position. Unfortunately every position will be uncomfortable in her situation. She looked like the walking dead. "Leave me here. I will not make it. I will only slow the mission down."

"What are you saying! We need to take you back at once!"

She slightly shook her head. "My time has come." She let out a small sigh, giving them a reassuring smile. "I am sorry I have failed in assisting you on this mission. Continue it without me. I am of no use now. I will die here alone."

The ANBU looked as if they were nowhere close to agreeing with her request. They looked as if they wanted to set aside the mission and bring her back as soon as possible. Because she was an essential tool to Konoha. One of the best healers. She's needed. But there was no point in fighting to stay alive. She had no life left within her. Sakura knew a hopeless battle when she saw one.

"Please do this for me." She whispered so softly, pleading with them. "I do not want to face the village and have them see me die. I would like to die here alone. There is no chance for my survival. So, do not make the others watch me leave them."

They were silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. With the state she was in, she was right. There is no chance of her survival. She was going to die. And she knew it. She accepted it. They could do nothing but bid her farewell, giving her Konoha's sorrow, and complete the mission, and then give the unfortunate news. That's all they could do. And that's all she wants.

An ANBU member kneeled down next to her pale, cold body, his knees bent down in her spread out blood. "Haruno Sakura," He whispered, pulling his mask off for a moment. "Leave with dignity. You served Konoha proudly. Remember that. We will not forget you."

The rest of the ANBU members bowed their heads in honorable respect to their departing medics' teammate. They spent a few minutes praying for their dying comrade. Because she was leaving them, and all of Konoha. "Goodbye," And they jumped up, continuing their assignment.

She opened her eyes to stare at the emptiness around her. The trees that surrounded her, the lake that was besides her, the cool aroma of the night. A satisfied smile appeared on her pale features.

_It is time. No one has to see this. I can now die alone… _

But her thoughts averted to something else. The bushes around her started to rattle, and then suddenly stopped. Someone was here. She could sense their presence. And she knew who it was.

The enemy.

The enemy whom ANBU was sent out to destroy before they made a move on to Konoha. She underestimated her enemy. Put up a great fight, but the outcome didn't turn out for the better in her situation.

"_You!_" A man sneered as he appeared in front of her. "You killed my leader! I will avenge him!" He pulled his sword out and swung it around, charging towards her. No mercy. Whether he killed her or not, she was going to die anyways.

_This is it… My one regret is not seeing him before I died. Sasuke-kun… Would this make you happy?_

And at that moment, she felt the sudden pain jab through her torn stomach, slicing through her and out the other side. The pain so immense, tormenting; yet she didn't scream. She just accepted the pain, gasping for more air that started not to come. Her body wouldn't do anything; it couldn't do anything. She was vulnerable to the pain. And she finally reached her limit.

And then, her eyes finally shut.

* * *

"Stupid bitch." With sheer ruthlessness he pulled his sword out of her stomach fast, and unfazed by anything. This was the girl who defeated their leader. Defending her worthless village. He had to avenge his leader. It was what he felt was the right thing to do. And he has no regrets. "I'll kill your whole village as payment for what you've done…"

Just as he started turning around and walking away, his body tensed up. He felt something. Something off about the area. A sudden change in the atmosphere. One that sent shivers down his spine…

_What is this powerful aura I feel?_

This new atmosphere, it felt deadly. Dangerous. Threatening. _Life threatening._ Something was here, watching him, in this area. And he had the sudden feeling that he was not going to make it out of here alive. Fear swamped him. Corrupted him. What was this sudden change…?

"W-who's there! Come out from hiding, coward!"

It didn't take long for the mysterious cause of the change of atmosphere to show up. A shadow walked out from the forest, taking large steps towards him, slowly, yet intimidating. He couldn't tell who this stranger was. All he knew was that this man was a threat. He had power clinging to his very body, without even the sight of who he was. It clang to him like second skin. Who was this man…?

The shadow stopped in front of him, no more movement, and no sound coming from him. He stood there, looking down at the dying girl who was breathing small gasps of air. She was unconscious, about to die at any second.

"W-who are you?" The man gasped, very intimidated by this stranger.

The stranger turned his attention back to the man, and that's when he saw it. His fear overwhelming. _Red eyes._ Red eyes gleamed at him with the look of death. The look of anger. He walked under the moonlight, out of the darkness, so this man could see who this stranger was before he had his very own dying words.

"It can't be!" He shouted, stumbling back and tripping on the ground, furiously trying to push himself away. "You're Uchiha Sasuke! Ahh..! Please, I beg you! Don't kill me!"

Sasuke looked from the man who was trying to escape over to _her_, his old teammate, the girl who gave everything she had up for him. Sakura. His emotions were confusing him. It was causing this sense of pain inside him to see her like this. Dying. Dying because of someone else. Because someone killed her. After all these years, Sasuke has realized that the bonds he had with her are still there, no matter how hard he tried to get rid of them. He had bonds with people, and they will not go away. Seeing Sakura like this not only caused somewhat of a stinging pain inside him, but it also made him _angry._

"Did you do this to her?" Sasuke's voice was laced with threats. He sounded so apathetic, so plain, but there was anger hidden there. His protective urges were rising up. "Did you hurt her?"

"N-no! She was dying before I got here!"

Sasuke started taking footsteps towards him. He was not in a forgiving mood. His dominating, protective urges were rising to their full extent, and he felt something within him. Something strong. Something aggressive. As if a beast was inside him, fighting to become unleashed. And then it hit him. Hard and ugly. This man did hurt Sakura, and he knew because of that, he would not let him walk away alive.

"No! Please! Don't kill me. I didn't know she was of importance to you!"

He had memories with her. He won't admit it, being too proud, but these memories are embedded inside him. She's embedded inside him. Her life won't be taken so easily by someone like this.

Sasuke's movements were so graceful, yet deadly. With a swift movement, he pulled his sword out and ran towards the man with incredible speed, giving him no chance to even say another word before he slit him in half. The man's body slowly fell to the ground, with Sasuke landing gracefully behind him.

His attention averted back towards his former teammate. He couldn't believe how long it's been. Ten years since he's had his last reunion with her. Ten years. And now, here's their second reunion, and she's almost dead. Sasuke stared coldly towards her, his sharingan eyes fading back into his normal dark, black gaze.

"I thought you would have gotten stronger by now, Sakura."

In response, he saw her start to stir. It wasn't a strong movement, but it was there, and she was trying. He knew she would recognize his voice, because even though she was dying, she still had life left in her, and she was fully aware of who was around her.

She couldn't open her eyes though. She was too weak. She couldn't look at him. All she could do was hear him, and listen to him, if he talked to her. Who says he would though? It's been ten years. If he didn't want to see her within ten years, why would he now?

Sasuke had no interest in waiting. He knew she wanted to say something to him. He knew it. Because she was fighting to try and open her eyes; fighting to try and open her mouth and have words come out. But she just couldn't. She was as good as dead. And all Sasuke could do was sit and watch as his old teammate dies in front of him. He could do no such thing in assisting to her health. All attempts would be useless.

So, he did the next best thing. Once before he's done this. Ironically, it was on their _first_ reunion, except it was to Naruto. He decided if he couldn't see her physically, then mentally would be the next best thing. His sharingan eyes swirled, eyes locked onto her, his target, and he went inside her, to see her there.

* * *

She felt his presence. He was here, inside her. In her mind. Why? Why would Uchiha Sasuke even waste his breath? Why was he here in the first place? Maybe, she finally realized, losing his clan wasn't the only loss that would tear him apart. Being that she is his former teammate, maybe there was always a soft side for her, and it's being let out now.

"Sakura," Her name was stated so simply. In her mind, inner Sakura turned around to face him. He was walking so casually towards her; the reason for his presence still unknown.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered. She couldn't believe it. He was here. Here with her. They were alone together, and no one could interrupt it right now. It was her dying wish to see him. Just one last look. And now she got it. She could leave happily knowing everything she wanted now was fulfilled. "What are you doing in here?"

He didn't say anything. He couldn't answer that. What sort of answer would he have for that? Male pride stopped him from saying that he wanted to see her as well before she died. Because he knew she was going to. And he couldn't save her. Just like his clan. It was like a repeat. Except for years he told himself he didn't _want_ to save her, when he knew she was in need of it. She's isolated herself from everything, and needed someone to save her. And yet he refused. And now it's too late.

"Same old Sasuke," She smiled towards him, nothing but happiness. "Your lack of speech is still the same."

He stopped in front of her, his height much taller, and his frame much larger and more powerful than her own. She was not intimidated, or sad, or feeling any regret. She seemed… happy. Relieved. Undaunted and unafraid of death that is at her doorsteps.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She looked down, ripping the eye contact they had apart. "I wanted to see you before I left. This was my very last wish. I'm glad I was fortunate enough to have it."

Sasuke was stunned. Her words wouldn't have hurt him years ago, or even now at that matter, but the fact is now that she was dying, it changes everything. Because he never thought someone who was so close to him (no matter how much he denied it) would say something like that and mean it. She expressed her love for him years ago, and he left her, basically rejecting her. Thinking her love was just some childish crush. Obviously it was not.

"You don't want to say goodbye to Naruto? Or the village?" Why just him? Curiosity was getting the better of him. He had to know. Why not anyone else? She had family back in Konoha. The hokage, Kakashi, Naruto, they were all her family. Why would she want to see a traitor?

"No." She shook her head. "They all know that I cared for them deeply. I got to let them know this for over thirteen years. I wanted to see you one last time so that I could tell you. I still love you. For years I've been alone. Always alone. I never let anyone in. Because I was afraid. Afraid of rejection. I would not get close to anyone. And everyone moved on, away from me. Constantly getting stronger while I stayed put. So, I put my life revolving around helping others. Healing them, and saving lives. I did it for so long, becoming one of the best medics in history of Konoha. I did my duty. I have no regrets about what I have accomplished. I just wish I didn't have to live alone. That I did let someone in. Or that you were there with me. That you would have returned, for me. So that I did have someone. And not just someone. Someone special. Someone to share my happiness with. Someone to celebrate my victories and yours with. But, that didn't happen. And that's my one regret."

Sasuke clenched his fists. His jaw tightened up, and his eyes slightly narrowed. Damnit all! Why did she have to say that? Especially now, when she was as good as dead. When she was dying right in front of his eyes. She had to go and say this? She wasn't just speaking from her mind. She was speaking from her heart. It hurt to know she suffered through depression because of him, and isolation and loneliness. All because of him.

Sakura noticed his tension. "No," She reached out to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, brushing him with her thumb. And he let her. "Do not worry, Sasuke-kun. I'm ready to go. I'm not afraid. I'm tired. All this dependence on me is stressful, and I went through it for years. I am exhausted, and will embrace my death. It's time. And I am ready."

"You're ready to die? Just give up?" He didn't have any emotion in him, but it was there.

"Give up what? My life? Do you not understand it? My life is done with. I've accomplished enough in this world. I've experienced enough. I'm tired, Sasuke. I want this. I have no other choice now. Nothing can save me. And it's ok, because like I said before, I am ready to go into my second life. We all have our time, and mine is now. I'm happy with how I get to leave."

Her vision slowly started to become blurry. She felt hot liquid burning in her eyes and slowly start to spill out and roll down her cheeks. "I'm just so happy I can see you one last time. I couldn't have asked for a better way to die."

She stepped closer to him, her body almost touching his. And he didn't pull away. He didn't react to her sudden new character. If anything she deserved more. She's always deserved more and he never gave it to her. Yet she still loved him. And she never let anyone else in her life because of him. Because she just wanted him.

"I want to know what I missed out on… " Her heart tightened. "One last kiss. Before I go." Her face inched from his, both her hands placed on his shoulders as she leaned up and softly brushed her soft, moist lips to his. This may not be real, and only happening inside her, but it felt real. She felt the magic happen. His kiss was laced with pure seduction, and a black magic that could enthrall her in a trance for all of eternity. But, as fast as the magic happened, it stopped, as she pulled away.

Sasuke's arms went around her, his hands placed on the lower part of her back, pulling her back towards him. This was so unlike him, something he wouldn't do. But, she wasn't the only one who felt the instant possessing magic.

"Sasuke…"

"I want to know what I missed out on, too." It didn't take him long to pull her to him and hold her tightly. Hold her as if she was the only one that existed. His lips covered hers, possessing them, claiming them. She tasted so damn sweet, even in her mind. Pure magic. He felt the sparks exploding, the temptation rising. Domination urges pounding at him. His own body heating up to another ninety degrees. And hers did, too. It was purely magical.

He didn't let go. It was out of character for him as well. But he couldn't find himself to actually let go of her. Because he wouldn't see her again. This would be their final reunion for a long time and he wanted it to last. His ego never allowed him to take charge of the bond that was obviously there. He's been corrupted with power and evil, and even after his life goal has been fulfilled, he still never gave this a chance. Corruption took over him, fully took charge of his own mind, and now he regrets that. This is what he could have had.

She pulled away again and looked up into his dark eyes, her innocent smile tormenting him. "Someone is going to be a real lucky girl. Too bad it couldn't be me." She felt it again. The tears slowly fall down her cheeks. She cried again. For him. Always for him. She wanted it to be her so bad. She wanted to be his. The one person who could help him. She's been so alone for so long, she not only wanted to help him, but she _needed_ him to save her. And he never did. And now it was too late.

"No one else is suited for me." Same Uchiha apathetic tone. He just merely shrugged his shoulders. He had no intentions of finding love. Especially now that Sakura was dying. He was right. No one else was suited for him. Because he will never forget that she died needing him, and he was never there. She will always be on his mind.

"Please don't live alone. You've been alone for so long. Longer than me. I know what it is like. I wanted someone to save me. I wanted _you_ to be the one to free me from myself. So, I understand. Do not purposely live in loneliness. Please find happiness. For me."

His cold, black eyes bore into her emerald green ones. She was being truly sincere. Even now, in her dying words, she's thinking of his future. She's not worried about her own. She's just thinking of his. She's truly one of a kind. Different than what he remembered. It's just like the saying: You never know what you have, until you lose it. He lost something precious. All because of his corrupt ego.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." She whispered softly, resting her head on his chest. Sasuke savored the moment. "I always have," _She paused._ "And I always will."

His arms around her tightened, as if he was about to crush her. She's become so innocent, so sensitive, and vulnerable. All woman. She was beautiful in anyone's eyes. And he soon has to let that go.

"Sakura…"

"Don't worry," She gazed back up at him, still having her sweet, innocent smile. "I don't expect you to say it back to me. I just wanted you to know."

"…" And to his surprise, that's when he felt it. He couldn't believe it. This happened when he killed his brother, and now it's happening when Sakura is about to die. One single tear drop fell from his black eyes and down his pale cheeks.

_Dry your tears. It's time to let me go. _She wiped it away for him and have him one last kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for making my last moments the best part of my life."

She pulled away from him and started to slowly walk backwards, making the space between them larger and larger. Sasuke could only watch. He knew what was happening. And it was hurting him worse inside than he could have ever imagined. Never did he think this would happen. Her time has finally come.

"They are calling to me." She looked up. Sasuke did, too. And what he saw left him in shock. A light was shining down onto Sakura, a cloud opening up for her. He couldn't believe it. Even in her mind… Heaven was inviting her in. They were telling her it was her time. This was an eye opener for him. Sasuke got to see the light. He got to see Sakura's future. He got to see that she was going into eternal happiness.

"I'll wait for you." She said to him. "We will meet again soon. I only wish I could have saved you."

For the first time in years, Sasuke's heart warmed up. Just for her. "You did save me, Sakura."

She smiled. One last smile. And it was for him. All for him. "I am glad." She looked up and knew they were waiting for her. "Goodbye, Sasuke-kun. Remember me."

"I will." _Days come and go. But my feelings for you are forever._

The light on her brightened, and soon after she started to float up. "I love you."

The light above her took her. It took her away from him. And into a better place. Sasuke found himself out of her mind and now he was staring down at her lifeless body. The body that someone had murdered. She was now dead, and out of this world. Into a better one. He couldn't save her. No one could. Yet, he had the chance to earlier. To save her from her isolation. And he never did.

He could do nothing now. She was now gone.

He walked over to her body and pulled cherry blossom flowers that were dangling from a tree above her and placed them into her stomach, and put her hands crossed over them. He knew Konoha reinforcements would be coming soon. They would take her body and give her the honorable funeral she deserved.

_Damnit, she deserved so much better._

He would not be at her funeral. He wanted to be, but couldn't. She may have left this world, but he will keep his promise to her. She will not leave his mind.

_"Don't worry. I don't expect you to say it back to me. I just wanted you to know."_ The words repeated themselves in his head, over and over again. Getting over this was going to be impossible.

He turned around and started to walk off. Leaving her until they are reunited again in the second life.

"I love you too." _But you never heard me say it directly._

And he was gone.

* * *

_She was happy._

_Finally._

_No more sadness in her life._

_She told him never to forget her._

_And he hasn't._

* * *

**A/N;** *tearteartears* I was kind of getting emotional while writing this. Is that weird? XD I hope you all enjoyed it.

Sadly though, the middle – end was kind of rushed. I hope you still liked it though. I enjoyed writing it.

Go check out some of my other stories. You may like the other SasuSaku ones, too.

Please give me feedback! I want to see your thoughts. Review Review Review! Please. :D


End file.
